Competition is fierce for draft beer in liquor venues because of the limited space for keg fonts. In many cases, large distributors, s.a., e.g., Anheuser-Busch, Miller, and Coors, oligopolize the marketplace for keg fonts; hence, sales of lesser known bottled micro-brews are lost to the better known and less-expensive draught beers. A need is long felt for a system that provides greater selection of draft beers utilizing the same keg font space.
A search of the prior art reveals references that teach a single valve that controls, multiple fluid streams: U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,269 to Miller et al. teaches a “method and apparatus for multiple-channel dispensing of natural gas”, wherein the dispensing system supports multiple dispensing hoses from a single supply plenum; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,713 to Grill teaches a “tap assembly adapted for a fluid dispenser”, wherein a tap is adapted for a fluid mixture dispenser having a source of a first fluid and multiple sources of a second, pressurized fluid.
The present method of dispensing includes a floating transfer block which is moved to align an internal tube with selected fluid streams while it simultaneously seals others. U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,871 to Andersson et al. teaches a “fluid control apparatus and method” in which one valve assembly controls the flow of fluid from multiple sources. More specifically, a single pump serves a plurality of gasoline dispensing nozzles. A member rotates relative to a fixed valve unit with the arrangement being such that the rotation controls the flow of fluid through the assembly. The member is rotated to the position corresponding to the unit actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,475 to Batschied et al. teaches a “tap for withdrawing fluid from a container, wherein the tapping process is effected by a rotary motion. An inner tube is guided in an outer tube to slide in an axial direction which can be rotated to let beer be tapped.
The following examples are samples of recently patented taps having novel features: U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,629 to Taylor-McCune teaches a “comestible fluid dispensing tap and method” having a draw-back valve that draws fluid upstream when it is closed; and, U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,159 to Becker teaches a “beverage tap” having a special steel inner part securely pressed with a snug fit. A tubular, steel part of a spout is placed to its side in a liquid-tight matter. A fixture for a ball joint for the shutoff valve is held snuggly to fit to a side by means of a swivel nut.
Consequently, the present invention allows multiple streams of draught beers to be dispensed from one faucet.